Forever and for Always
by GaruFan32415
Summary: GaruXPucca Please review
1. A terrible accident

Today was a very special day for Pucca, today was Pucca's 21st birthday. Garu was no where to be seen, the last thing Pucca remembered is that Abyo told Pucca and Ching that Garu was going to have a very risky fight with Tobe. Pucca had a very special dress planned out. It was a red and black dress, with black shoes. She wore her hair in curly pigtails. When she was getting ready she had one thought in her mind...Garu. "What if Garu gets really hurt, or even di-..." that thought made Pucca nervous. Even at her own

party Pucca was too worried to have any fun. All of a sudden the lights went out, there was a commotion outside..it was Garu and Tobe.

Pucca quickly rushed outside, "Pucca its too dangerous!", shouted Uncle Dumpling. "I don't care!" Pucca shouted back. Pucca saw Garu on the ground unconscious, and lying there hopelessly. "Garu!!", Pucca shouted. He didn't respond, now Pucca felt so angry at Tobe. Tobe ran away laughing, then Pucca grabbed Garu's knife and ran towards Tobe. Silently Pucca said to herself, "This is for Garu..." Tobe turned around just in time to block her. "Ha like your so strong!!", said Tobe. Pucca and Tobe battled it out for 20 minutes until Tobe cut Pucca's arm, "OW!!" Pucca screamed. Then she quickly cut Tobe's arm and leg real bad. "Hey, ninjas lets get out of here!", Tobe shouted. After Tobe left Pucca remembered Garu, she quickly rushed to his side.

At the time Pucca was bleeding, all she could care about right now Garu was all she could think about. She quickly called over Abyo and Ching, "What happened?" Abyo asked. "I don't know!", Pucca responded sadly. "Lets take him to the hospital quickly!!", Chang shouted. At the hospital, Garu was examined carefully. When the doctor came in everyone looked at him nervously. " Okay Garu has a broken leg, broken ribs, fractured arm,and a deep cut in his head.", the doctor said in a very nervous voice. Pucca's heart dropped after she heard what had happened to him, all she wanted to do is see him. Pucca went up to a nurse and asked, "Do you know where Garu is?". "Ah yes he just checked in an hour ago.", the nurse replied.


	2. The Truth

When Pucca entered Garu's room, as for a moment she felt his pain. "Here he is,by the way visiting time is over in 50 minutes.",the nurse said. "Thank you so much!", Pucca replied. Another nurse entered the room. "Garu might not wake up,he just got out of surgery.",said the other nurse. It was strange to Pucca because there were so many interruptions during visiting time. Then Pucca went up close to him, Garu woke up! She smiled at him, Garu just looked over at her with a little smile.

"Where am I?",said Garu(yes he can talk in this fic!). "You were fighting Tobe,and you sorta got knocked out...",Pucca said. "Why did you bring me here?",asked Garu. "I didn't want to leave you to die, I would of never forgave myself.",Pucca said. "Well I don't need anyone, especially a girlfriend!", Garu said to Pucca with anger. "Why can't you just let yourself have love for once seriously!",Pucca shouted at Garu. "I did when we were young, I didn't like it!",Garu shouted back. "Well,I didn't like it either,you constantly running away from me. I don't even know why I wasted my time with a jerk, who kept playing with my heart. Did you ever know that when every time you ran away from me it stabbed me in the heart. Did you? That's why I gave up on you. That's why.",Pucca was about cry after she finished talking. "Pucca I didn't kn-..",Garu was interrupted. "You know what just forget it. Your right Garu, you don't need anyone. Especially me.",after Pucca said that she left the room.

When Pucca went to the waiting room everyone looked up. Abyo asked Pucca, "Hows Garu?". "He's still the same jerk he was 10 years ago. I'm going home.",Pucca said then left the hospital. When Pucca got home she remembered all the things Garu has done to her.(Just to clue you guys in Garu is 22 and Pucca is 21, and she owns the restaurant now,Garu is still training,and Garu likes Pucca.) After Pucca thought about the past, she was filled with anger. She didn't ever want to see that jerk again. So when he gets out of the hospital she would try to avoid him as much as possible.

Ching went into Garu's room to talk to him about what happened. "Hi Garu how are you feeling?",Ching asked. "Well Pucca thinks I'm a jerk, and she thinks I played with her heart when we were young how dumb is that. I never played with her heart!",Garu said back. "Well, you did. Remember when you used to run away from her,and every time she would kiss you, you would be all grossed out. She just gave up on you Garu,and I know deep down you liked her more than she liked you. Why don't you try to find that in you. I got to go.",Ching said and then left. Since Garu had a lot of time to think about it, he did he figured out what is really important to him. Pucca.


	3. A New Begining

(Two Weeks Later)

I woke up this morning and I found a letter on my table. It was from Garu, It said:

Dear Pucca,

I know I've never told you this but,I love you. I never showed you that I did,but I do. I hope that someday you will give me another chance. We were just kids then,I thought I didn't have time for love. Remember I was the one to break my silence for you 10 years ago. I remember also every time I was in trouble you would come and save me. I realized, I do need somebody. I need you.

Signed,

Garu

So thats how my morning started, after I read that I quickly brushed my hair,and got dressed. I headed out to the village, then I then I went to the training center. I saw Garu practicing ninjitsu,and of course sparring Abyo. Abyo looked when I walked in. I changed my clothes a lot. I was wearing a red tank top,black capris,and black converse low tops. Garu looked over, Abyo told me he took a vow of silence again. I walked over to him(don't worry Garu still wears the same clothes as he used to! ;). He looked at me in confusion, I kissed him slowly. After that I said to him, "I forgive you!". He looked at me happier than ever. Abyo asked, "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend again?".

Then I asked Garu, "What do you think about that?". Garu nodded happily. "Abyo I guess we are!",I said. "I have to go, I love you!", After I said that I left.

I forgot what today was, it was Ching's birthday! I rushed over to Ching's house in a flash. She opened the door,"Happy birthday Ching!",I said. "Oh Pucca thank you!",Ching said. "So do you think today is the day that Abyo will propose? You guys have been going out for what...2 years I think today is the day.", I told Ching that so she'll have something to look forward to. "I know how exciting!",she replied to me. "I go to go Ching remember your party is at 7:00 at my house, everyone will be there don't be late!",I said and then left for my house to get ready for the party.

At 7:00 loads of people from the village started to show up. I asked Abyo if he was going to propose,of course the answer was yes. Garu showed up,of course I greeted him with a kiss. Then at 8:00 Abyo wanted to asked Ching a very special question. Of course she said yes, I mean she told me she's been waiting for this moment all her life.

I still waiting for that moment myself,but who knows someday it will happen. Ching tells me Garu is a good catch, I agree with her to. I mean I would probably be married to him if he was like this 10 years ago.

He's starting to act romantic towards me, I like it. He kisses me more than I kiss him, I know what your thinking. Well not that kind, ew never! Anyway the restaurant closed 2 years ago, people are fine without it. I have a feeling someday he'll pop the question to me, someday is a long time...


	4. Love Sick

(16 Months Later) Narrator:Pucca (Only Pucca!)

Well Garu did "Pop the question" to me, our wedding is in 8 months. I have a feeling our wedding isn't going to be peaceful as we expect, Tobe hasn't been around the village the last 16 months.

Ching and Abyo are expecting, yeah who knew. I told Ching that a child is an 18 year commitment. Well, she didn't listen, oh well she's going to be a great mom. I don't think Garu is the father type, I mean he doesn't need that kind of distraction. Besides, I really am not ready for a child. Neither is Garu.

Ring-Ring is getting married to DaDa this summer, wow I thought she didn't like him. He used to work for my Uncles, 10 years ago. It's been that long, I remember when I moved here. I was only 10, that's when I met Garu. Back then Garu was really in to ninjitsu more than Girls, okay really into ninjitsu.

I found out my Uncle Dumpling just got married to some chick in Tokyo. That's great, I mean he's been looking for someone for 20 years! I guess everyone is getting a happy ending, including me. For Garu and I's wedding song is going to be Forever and For Always. I love that song. It's perfect for us.

I found my old dairy in this box in the attic, it has all my thoughts from when I was 10 years old. The whole diary is about Garu, I was obsessed! So I wrapped it up and dropped it off at Garu's house, he wasn't there so I just left it on his porch. I think he might have some fun reading that. Abyo thinks that he's going to name his "son" Abyo Jr.! I asked him what if its a girl and he said he'll name her Abyo Jr.! I told him maybe Ching should name the child.

Anyway back to the wedding, It will be traditional. I also heard Garu's father is coming, I haven't met his father. Garu is also acting nervous about his father coming, well he hasn't seen his father in 12 years. His father is also expecting Garu will have a "honorable" wife. After hearing that I feel like crap, what I'm not honorable girlfriend. So if I'm not honorable I can't marry Garu, I sure hope Garu isn't going bye that either. We will just have to find out then

I had so much fun writing this chapter, I'm writing one more chapter to the series. I hope that you guys like this so far. I you don't it's now my fault, I can't go into your mind and know what you want me to write. Please R&R, Im going to post the last one next. Read it, Enjoy it, Review it. Bye for now!!


	5. Forever and For Always

(13 Months Later) Narrator Pucca( Only Pucca!)

Our wedding was beautiful, and guess what? Ching went into labor after the wedding. It was a girl, her name is Yoora. She's so cute, Abyo was let down when it was a girl. Garu loves Yoora too, I think he would just think it's just a baby. I guess now he wants a kid too!

Garu's father came and thought I honorable enough for Garu. Garu's father told him that he's has brought so much honor to his family,that he doesn't need to worry about the whole honor thing any more.

How great is that, Garu felt so proud of himself that after he heard that he grabbed me then kissed me tenderly. Uncle Dumpling showed up too, with his new bride. Shes really nice, her name is Sun. Uncle Dumpling was so happy for me, he wished us the best.

Turns out Tobe is married and has kids, with Chief! He came to the wedding and apologized to both of us. We accepted,and Garu and Tobe are best buds now. Seems just like yesterday when we got married, that was three months ago. Garu's father moved into the village. He hardly talks to Garu though, which means he's not telling Garu what to do after all Garu is 23 and I'm 22 now.

Of course Garu had to break his Vow of silence for the wedding, but he's silent again. It doesn't really bother me,it's just he works so hard at being the best a ninjitsu. Someday he is going to be. It surprised me that my mother showed up to our wedding, I think Uncle dumpling had something to do with that.

She told me Garu is a great and honorable husband, and I agreed with her. To me it wouldn't matter if he was honorable or not, I love him for who he is. My mom told Garu and I that the secret to a long and happy marriage is love. When she told us that Garu smiled at me.

When my mother met Garu's father she told him, "You've got one honorable son there, you should be proud.",my mom said. "I know your daughter is perfect for him,and she makes him happy.",Garu's dad replied. Then Garu and I hugged each other, I was so happy that day, heck I still am.

Well, after the wedding Tobe and Chief came up to us and wished us the best, we wished them the same. Knowing them they will have the best, and hopefully Tobe is happy. Ching told me that Garu and I are the perfect match. It's true.

Everything so far has been the best, especially our marriage. Garu has completed training after so long, I'm so proud. I know that from now on Garu and I's marriage with be happy,and joyful. I also know we will be together forever and for always.

**Yes! Im finally done! This was my first story on here...WOWZ O.O! Well I wont be posting for a while because Im moving.. :. Um..as soon as I get my computer running I will start writing again! Yay! Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed reading this and please ... read it, enjoy it, review it! Peace Out for now!**


End file.
